A Tale of Two Spies
by b.l.a.z.e.h.i.t.e
Summary: Two agents, one case and a whole lot of trouble. Working for the CIA is challenging enough. But when Ian and Amy find themselves working on the same case, they realize that "challenging" is just a mere word to describe their newly found adventure.
1. And They Meet Once Again

_**A Tale Of Two Spies**_

_Chapter 1:_ They Meet Once Again

**author's note**: this is my first ever story in fan fiction...so, it might have some grammar errors. Feel free to point 'em out :) I think that I should already tell you that I am planning to include all the characters (at least all the young ones), and even if they don't actually appear in the story, they'll be mentioned. So now you know :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

His mission was simple.

He was supposed to enter the Evergreens Pharmacy as a normal seventeen-year-old, ask for a so-called Dr. Leo, buy some of his "sleeping pills", and arrest him right on the spot. That would've earned him recognition from the whole CIA and nobody would ever underestimate him because of his age.

But Ian Kabra should've known that nothing ever goes as planned.

Three years ago, when Ian was still fourteen and probably still at the clue hunt, Mia Rogers appeared dead at a dark alley. The Boston Police Department had taken the case into their own hands, since by then nobody had known the reason she had been murdered. Three weeks later, the policemen found out she had been dealing drugs for three years of her short eighteen-year-old life.

However, they couldn't find the killer.

One year later, when Ian was fifteen and trying to move to America so he could work for the CIA, two other murders showed up. Brandy Moll and Samantha Wesley. The Boston Police Department had also taken over that case. But when they found out that the two kids were also involved in the drug dealing business, had been killed the same way and in the same place as Mia Rogers, the detectives put an even bigger effort than before, since they thought the homicides were connected.

But they still didn't find the killer.

Another year went by, Ian was then sixteen, working for the CIA, and living under the care of a rich CIA agent that the Kabras knew. And another teenager had also been murdered. But this time, the CIA took matters into _their_ own hands, because the victim was the son of an ex-CIA spy. His name was Larry Carter, and he was Ian's age. He was also murdered the same way and in the same place that the past three victims, but Larry wasn't dealing with drugs. Apparently, he had witnessed another murder that the CIA found out about two days later. Chris Luis, a nineteen-year-old boy who was involved in drugs.

The CIA decided to let Ian work in that case. And according to Ian and half of the CIA, they had made the right decision.

Maybe it was because of his Lucian skills, or because of his hereditary family personality, but in no less than two weeks, he had already found the murderer: Clay Leonard, a man of twenty-seven and a drug dealer.

After a year of traveling across all America, they had finally tracked him down –also because of Ian.

Clay Leonard was impersonating a doctor (Dr. Leo), and managing a drugstore (Evergreens Pharmacy) in Boston.

"Ian, I spotted him," Agent Richard said through his intercom. Richard's loud, exited voice snapped Ian out of his thoughts.

"Is it safe for me to enter without a weapon?" Ian asked as he stared at the drugstore's doors. He stuffed his hand in his pocket to feel the cold steel of his gun, which had been a gift from Agent Harry Newson, the man who had taken care of him for one year and a half.

"Richie Rich," here Ian rolled his eyes, "If he kills in dark alleys at night, it means that he would never kill in public. Besides, he is attending this auburn haired girl –let's call her Sally –and an old lady is helping him out. How should we call the old lady?" Agent Richard asked.

"Since when do we name the people who surround our criminal?" Ian questioned.

"I don't know…it might come in handy," Agent Richard answered.

Ian sighed and shrugged, "Well, then, let's call her Carolina."

"Carolina it is!" Agent Richard said, "And about the gun? Bring a small one, just in case. This man has killed five teenagers already, and I don't think he has changed his habits. He is still selling drugs in here, you know."

Ian walked over to the drugstore, "Of course I know, Agent R. Now stop talking unless it is necessary, I am entering the store."

"Alright then," he heard Agent Richard reply, "Good luck Agent K. And remember, don't go ahead orders."

Ian tried not to wince as he heard that. Even if he had been dedicating this past year to the drug dealing case, he had also been working in some other cases in between. In one of them, he had gotten stabbed by a murderer/con artist, which had left him a scar in his thigh. _It wasn't my fault_, Ian thought, _I just wanted to prove that I could arrest someone all by myself. _They_ were the ones who didn't give me a gun._

Ian opened the glass doors of the store and was immediately welcomed by Agent Richard's wink. He was leaning at a corner reading a magazine and was wearing dark jeans and a polo, like Ian.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

Ian turned to his left, were the old lady –Carolina –stood.

Ian smiled, "Not really, I'm just looking for Dr. Leo."

Carolina smiled back as she pointed at the back of 'Sally', "Right now, he went into the closet to get some medicines. But he is attending that girl."

"Thank you," Ian replied.

After he gave Carolina another smile, he walked over to Sally.

"Looks like he is still attending Sally," Ian murmured through his intercom.

"She asked for sleeping pills," Agent Richard replied, "And you know what that means."

_Drugs_, Ian thought with a proud smile.

All of a sudden, an idea hit Ian.

If Clay was already selling the drugs to the girl, why would he have to wait until Ian bought the drugs himself? He could arrest him right on the spot. _And it wouldn't really be going against orders_, Ian mentally added.

A blond man emerged from the back of the room with a white plastic bag.

As if on cue, he said, "Here are your sleeping pills, young lady."

Sally took the bag, "Thank you, how much was it again?"

To Ian, Sally's voice was eerily familiar. But he couldn't give it any more thought, because in that moment, Ian cleared his throat.

"Dr. Leo," he spoke up.

"Agent K., what are you doing?" Ian heard Agent Richard ask.

Ian ignored him.

"Yes, young man?" Clay answered.

"How about you give me that bag," Ian demanded.

Clay frowned, "What?"

Ian took out his CIA ID, and held it up to Clay, "Make things easy for us."

"Agent K., I told you not to go ahead orders," came Agent Richard's angry voice.

Once again, Ian ignored him, "Clay Leonard, you're under arrest for the-"

A grunt of pain escaped Ian's mouth as something heavy landed on his left foot.

Ian's foot throbbed as he heard screams and witnessed Clay jumping over the counter and trying to make a run toward the door. As he did, he pushed Agent Richard against the magazine stand

Ian didn't know how he had let Clay slip away from his hands that easily. All he knew was that he had to ignore the pain on his foot and run toward Clay.

A flash of auburn hair made Ian turn to look to his right. Sally was running to full speed toward Clay, and soon, she was trying to tackle him down. Ian limped toward the two, and threw himself at Clay, who landed on the floor with a loud _thud_.

Ian quickly stood up and pressed a foot against Clay's chest to keep him down, "Clay Leonard, you're under arrest for the murder of five teenagers and drug possession."

When Ian stopped speaking, he realized that someone else beside him at uttered the exact same words as him. Confused, he turned his face around.

His amber eyes practically bugged out when he saw who it was.

Sally stood there, in the same position as Ian, also holding up a gun and also looking at Ian with a shocked face.

But her name wasn't Sally; it was Amy Cahill.


	2. Liar, liar, pants on fire?

**Chapter 2:** Liar, liar, pants on fire?

**author's note:** first of all...thank you SO SO SO much for all those amazing reviews. Thank you x10000000, they really made my day and helped me so much with some mistakes :) I also want to thank everyone who favorited and alerted! Some things might not match with the _39 Clues_ books, by the way.

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. And if you spot any grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out :P

* * *

Amy intently watched as Ian talked through his phone with the CIA director, Agent Richeliview.

"Of course we are confused," Ian said, "Why would you- oh, really? How do you kn-"

Amy tilted her head as Ian started to nod with an incredulous look on his face.

"That's not possible," Ian continued after a while, "I know every single Lucian. My father is, or well, _was_ the leader of the branch."

_Lucian? What do the Lucians have to do with this?_ Amy mentally asked herself, getting even more confused by the second.

"Ian, just ask him why he assigned us the same case," Amy suggested.

Ian's amber eyes gazed at her. He held up his hand as if to say, _In a moment_. However, minutes passed and he was still arguing with Agent was what Ian had been doing all day. Amy shook her head as she remembered the past events of the day.

Right after the CIA had arrested Clay, Ian had come up to Amy and politely greeted her. After all, they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Amy remembered that both of them were happily talking and catching up with each other's lives…until Ian mentioned the case.

"I'm really glad the CIA sent you to help us," Ian had said, "I have to admit that if it wasn't for you, I guess we wouldn't have caught Clay today."

Amy had nodded with a smile, "I guess so…but I don't understand why you said the CIA had s-sent me to "help"."

Ian smiled back, "They sent you just in case Agent Richard and I needed help, right?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Which you did, by the way. But I wasn't "sent" there. I was there because I was going to arrest Clay."

"What?" Ian asked, clearly confused, "Why would you arrest Clay if _I_ was supposed to arrest him."

Amy shook her head, "Since this was my case, I was supposed to arrest Clay."

"No, love, you're wrong right there. This was my case," Ian chuckled.

Amy sighed, "We're seventeen now, not fourteen, so I would really appreciate it if you stopped calling me "love". _And_ this case was assigned to me."

Amy winced as she remembered the argument Ian and her had gotten in after she had said those words. Even some other back-up agents had turned heads to see what was going on. After a while, though, Ian finally calmed down (Amy had calmed down a long time before), and told her that he would be calling the CIA director to ask him what was going on.

"He said that we should meet him at the coffee shop," Ian said, interrupting Amy's thoughts.

"Oh, okay," Amy nodded, "Why did you mention the Lucians, by the way?"

Ian stuffed his cellphone in his pocket, "Agent Richeliview claims that _he_ is a Lucian."

"What?" Amy blurted out, "H-he told you that?"

Ian started to walk, "Of course he did. But he must be lying. I know every single Lucian agent alive."

Amy fell in step with Ian, "What does that have to do with us being assigned the same case?"

"According to Agent Richeliview, everything," Ian answered. He took out his car keys as they got near a black sedan, "We'll come later for your car."

"Don't worry, my partner dropped me off in here," Amy answered.

Ian opened the door for Amy, "You have a partner?"

Amy nodded.

After Ian had gotten in the car and turned it on, he turned to Amy, "What's her name?"

"You mean _his_," Amy corrected with a half-smile, "His name is Brandon Randall."

"Oh," Ian simply replied. After a while, he added, "Mine's name is Richard Campbell."

Amy nodded and looked down at her lap.

"So let me get this straight. Agent Richeliview is a Lucian," Amy started.

"He thinks he is," Ian replied.

"And that is the reason why he assigned us the same case," Amy finished.

"No," Ian said as he stopped in a red light, "He said there's more to that, and that he can't explain everything on the phone because it is "a bit dangerous". So we're meeting him for coffee."

* * *

"Here are my two youngest and best agents!" Agent Richeliview greeted as Ian and Amy came into view.

"Hullo, Agent Richeliview," Ian politely answered, "I am sorry for the argument we got in over the phone, but I was still shaken up by the whole case drama."

"Yes I heard that Clay almost escaped," Agent Richeliview said, looking directly at Ian.

Ian slightly winced as he sat down, "Yes, well...at least we caught him."

Amy sat next to Ian and smiled at Agent Richeliview.

"That's true, that's true," Agent Richeliview said as he smiled back, "By the way, I already ordered coffee for you two."

"Thank you," Amy said.

There was a short period of silence, until Ian cleared his throat.

"How do you know about the Lucians?" Ian asked, in a low voice.

Agent Richeliview chuckled, "Straight to the point, huh? Well, I know about them because I _am_ a Lucian."

Amy glanced at Ian, who had that same incredulous look that he had earlier.

"I see...may I talk to Amy in private?" he asked, already standing up.

"What?" Amy whispered.

"Of course," Agent Richeliview answered, "Take your time."

Ian gave him a curt nod, and gently took Amy by the arm. After pulling her to a secluded spot, in a low voice, he said, "I don't think we should trust him."

"Why? He is the CIA director, of course we should trust him," Amy told Ian.

"You didn't learn anything from the hunt, did you? I don't trust him," Ian replied, "And neither should you."

"Because he is a Lucian and you didn't know about it?" Amy asked.

Ian shook his head, "No, it is because I know a liar when I see one. And he doesn't act like a Lucian at all."

Amy crossed her arms, "Why would Agent Richeliview lie to us? Maybe he _is_ a Cahill after all."

"Or maybe he is a Vesper who is trying to get you to believe him," Ian said.

Amy glanced at Agent Richeliview, who was talking on his phone with a concerned look on his face, "How can he be a Vesper?"

"I don't know, and maybe he isn't, but for now, we should keep our guards up," Ian answered.

Amy glanced once more at Agent Richeliview, "What do you suggest we do, then?"

"Act as if we don't suspect him of anything and do whatever he says," Ian stated.

Amy sighed and looked down. How could she not trust Agent Richeliview? From the moment she had become a CIA agent, he had been so nice to her. But then again, Ian was right. Why didn't the Kabras know that Agent Richeliview was a Lucian? And there was the personality issue, of course. Lucians were ambitious and stubborn, not nice and generous like Agent Richeliview.

"F-fine," Amy murmured.

Ian nodded and motioned Amy to follow him.

After both of them had walked back to the table, Agent Richeliview handed each of them their carton coffee mugs.

"Alright then," he said, "I have a CIA conference to attend to in a few minutes, so I'll make this quick."

Amy and Ian nodded at the same time.

"I wanted to see if I should make you two partners by observing how you two worked in the same case," Agent Richeliview continued.

"What?" Amy and Ian asked in unison. They glanced at each other and then back at Agent Richeliview.

"Come again?" Ian inquired.

"Look, I was planning to partner you up for this cold case involving Cahill secrets," Agent Richeliview explained, "But, from what I know, last time you two worked together, Agent K. ended up trying to kill you and some other people in a cave, right Agent Cahill?"

Amy felt Ian tense up next to her as she quickly looked down. How did he know about that?_ Only the Kabras know that…maybe Ian _is _right after all_, Amy thought.

"I wanted to make sure that partnering you up was worth the risk of getting one of you killed-"

"I changed," Ian muttered.

"So I assigned you separately the same case to observe you," Agent Richeliview continued, "And from what I saw, I think I should've partnered you up since the beginning. I mean, Amy, you can blend in a crowd when you want to, you're fast to connect leads, and you have common sense. Ian, you know about weapons, you know how to detect lies and you know how to treat other people. Those qualities combined make you a perfect team."

"That's the reason?" Ian asked.

"That, and the fact that you were still sixteen when you started to work for the CIA. You needed older agents to help you understand the CIA procedures," Agent Richeliview answered, "Now let me explain the case you two will be working on."

He took his briefcase and opened it. After a while of rummaging, he got out a thick manila folder and set it on top of the table.

"Three years ago, weapons from the army started disappearing. A year after a large amount of weapons were presumably stolen, a man, Landon Williams, was found dead in his bullet-proof car –next to some stolen weapons," Agent Richeliview said.

"What does this have to do with Cahill secrets?" Ian asked.

Agent Richeliview held up a finger, "I am getting to that. You see, at first, I thought he was a normal person. After all, his boss told us that he was there to deliver some money transfer documents. But a week afterwards, I decided to spy on two CIA agents that had been acting weird lately. After I did, I found out three things: one, Landon was an Ekaterina as well as the agents I spied on, two, Landon's "boss" was an Ekaterina, too, and three, those stolen documents weren't money transfer papers, they were Ekaterina documents of high importance."

"Wow," Amy murmured.

"After I discovered that piece of information, I assumed that the killer was a person from another branch, and he or she was trying to frame Landon to steal those documents. So your job here: find the killer and the documents," Agent Richeliview said. He closed his briefcase and stood up to leave.

"Wait," Amy spoke up, "If the document is very important for the Ekaterinas, how is it that they haven't looked for it? And besides, it's been three years, maybe they found the document already."

Agent Richeliview chuckled, "I'm still spying on those Ekaterina agents, Agent Cahill. I know they still want that document back. And believe me, they're extremely worried."

Agent Richeliview smiled at the agents, and with a curt nod, left.

Ian and Amy were left in a pensive silence, until Ian murmured, "I still don't trust him, he is lying about something."

As Amy watched Agent Richeliview's departing figure, she couldn't help but silently agree with Ian.


	3. Another One Joins the Suspect List

**Chapter 3:** Another One Joins the Suspect List

**author's note: **Hey readers :D I just wanted to thank you once again for those amazing reviews! You don't know how much they help me in writing this story. Also, there's a Spanish treasure that's mentioned here...it's fake. I made it up. And the treasure will actually be important in the mystery, so it will be mentioned and explained in later chapters :) Anyways, here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy! Review telling me what you think or if you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes.

* * *

Ian found himself driving through a beautiful landscape. There weren't any trees or plants surrounding him, only green grass. But he liked it –it kind of reminded him of home. But what he most liked about the drive was the person talking next to him and her bright chatter.

"I m-mean, when I was younger, I despised driving and actually planned to live in a town where you didn't have to drive," Amy slightly chuckled, "But, in a year, that opinion changed and I found myself wanting a car. I remember my friends told me that I could never end up working in a bookstore, since I wasn't really good at talking to people I didn't know; even if it was just for selling a book. But I guess they still didn't know that I had changed a lot, since, you know, the c-clue hunt."

Ian nodded with a small smile. It was no surprise that talking about the clue hunt with him was still a little bit awkward for Amy. And it still was for Ian, but he didn't want to show it.

"After I showed them the money, though, you should've seen their faces," Amy continued, "And after I showed them the gorgeous car I bought –their faces were even more priceless."

"And I am guessing they started asking you to take them around Boston in your car from that moment on," Ian commented.

Amy grinned, "Not exactly…but they did start to work at bookstores a few days afterwards."

Ian silently chuckled as he glanced at his GPS.

Amy looked at the GPS, too, "Are we any c-closer to Milo's house?"

"I am pleased to say, love, that we are," Ian answered, "Just a few more minutes and we get to interview are only witness."

After Amy and Ian had scanned the case files for what seemed like a thousand times, they had finally settled on talking to their only witness, Milo Donovan –even though he hadn't really seen or heard much. Amy's plan was to contact Alistair or even the Starlings and ask them about Landon. Ian said no to that, though. The branches might now be in a bit of peace, but Ian still didn't want to go as far as to ask them for favors.

Ian heard Amy exhale.

"Ian, did you know that I learned to use a gun at my CIA training sessions?" she asked.

"Of course," Ian snorted, "Why do you ask?"

"W-well, threatening is not my thing, but, if you ever call me 'love' again, my gun's charged," Amy informed.

Ian smirked, "I don't think you'll be able to shoot me –or any other living creature in that case."

Amy shrugged, "If I am tempted enough, I guess I might."

Ian shook his head.

"Why does it bother you so much when I call you 'love', anyways?" he asked.

Amy turned to look at Ian, her cheeks slightly flushed. She stared at him for a while before saying, "Seriously?"

Ian was about to answer when the GPS cracked to life, announcing the two agents that they had arrived to their destined location. Both Amy and Ian turned to look at their left, where a huge mansion that took at least half of the landscape they had been seeing could be visible.

"Wow," Amy murmured.

Ian nodded approvingly, "That's a nice house."

Amy spun her head to look at Ian, "You call that a house? I think it looks more like a palace. But I guess you're already used to big mansions."

Ian shook his head, "Most people think that the Kabra estate is as big as Texas, but it actually isn't. It is a normal mansion, not as big as that one," Ian pointed at the mansion in front of him, "But I have learned to keep my feelings hidden. Selling paintings to rich old ladies has taught me to do that."

Amy couldn't do anything else but smile.

"How did you say he earned all that money, by the way?" Ian questioned, examining the mansion.

"Well, apparently he found some treasure from a Spanish galleon –the _Rayo del Sol_ –a year after Landon's murder. He built a museum displaying the huge treasure he found and won a ton of bucks," Amy explained, "I think we should check the museum out sometime."

"Of course," Ian replied with a smile.

After Ian and Amy got out of the car, a blue-eyed man in his twenties immediately greeted them. He had light brown hair and sun kissed skin, and was just slightly less buff-looking than the Holts.

"Milo Donovan?" Ian asked.

The man nodded with a smile, "The one and only. Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill?"

Ian and Amy nodded at the same time.

Milo smiled wider, "Please follow me."

* * *

"That is so amazing," Amy commented as she took a bite out of her chocolate chip cookie.

Milo smiled, "I'm glad you liked the story of how I found the _Rayo del Sol_ treasure. Prince Agustin really knew where to hide that treasure, by the way. I think I might actually write a book about it."

"Well, Milo, it certainly was an interesting story," Ian cut in, "But now we'd like to hear about the night that Landon died, if it isn't a problem."

Ian decided to ignore the quick but sharp glare that Amy gave him and simply looked at Milo, who nodded, "Of course."

After they had finally reached the mansion, which had taken them at least thirty minutes, Amy and Milo had gotten into a conversation about the treasure that Milo had found, since both of them were huge fans of history. Ian hadn't been completely left out, since Amy kept trying to pull him into the conversation some times, but after a while, it seemed as if Ian was just one of Milo's many marble sculptures. Ian hadn't only gotten annoyed by that, but he had also felt a ping of jealousy. He had decided to overlook the reason why he had felt jealous, though.

"Well, the memory of that night is kinda blurry, but I'll try my best," Milo said.

Amy smiled at him, "Anything you can remember will be useful to us, Milo."

Milo smiled at both agents before continuing, "Back when I was a soldier, I used to take some midnight strolls around campus –even though we had curfew. I don't know why I did that, it just kept me relieved somehow of all the stress I carried on my shoulders. Anyways, I remember that I kept hearing weird noises that night when I was walking through some scattered trees we had. I thought they were animals, since the military base was located near a forest. But when I got closer to one of the walls that separated the base from the highway, I realized that those noises weren't animals –they were whispers, a female's voice and a male's voice. I was about to leave when the female's whisper became harsh and bitter. I decided to stay and, well, eavesdrop. After a while though, I couldn't hear anything. I thought they had left, but when I turned around to keep walking, I heard the gun shot. And then…well, it all happened so fast. I called the general, he and some other soldiers inspected the area and…you know what happens next. I am sorry for my rushed 'story' by the way. I am not good relating memories, especially when they are blurry ones."

"No worries, we understood perfectly," Ian said.

"Hey, Milo," Amy called out. She was seating next to Ian in one of the sofas, examining the case files, "Are you remembering things from that night? Because you didn't mention o the police or to the CIA that you h-heard a female voice."

"Yes, I am," Milo answered, almost automatically, "And I am pretty sure that there were some other things I don't remember. I am so sorry about that."

Amy shook her head, "It's ok. By the way, who made this delicious cookies?"

Milo grinned, "A friend of mine. She owns a restaurant in Alabama. She and her exquisite cookies paid me a visit last week."

Amy chuckled, "What's the restaurant's name?"

As Amy and Milo started chattering once again, Ian gently took the case files from Amy's hands and decided to flip through the pages. He though Amy was acting very irresponsibly. She should be talking about the case, not about some cookies. But what could he do?

As Ian kept bitterly thinking about Amy's chatter with Milo, he stumbled across a page that caught his attention.

"Amy, I think we need to go," Ian said as he stood up, "Thank you for your time, Milo. By the way, those cookies were really good."

"Wai-"

Ian smiled at Mio, who gave them a puzzled smile as Ian grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her up. He waved at Milo as he quickly walked with Amy by his side toward the mansion's exit.

"Bye Milo!" Amy exclaimed as Ian closed the door behind them.

Once outside, Amy broke free of Ian's grip.

"Ian, what was your problem?" she asked.

Ian crossed her arms, "Besides the fact that you were talking about cookies when you were supposed to be talking about a case, nothing."

Amy frowned, "Ian, sometimes, when you want to get some information from a suspect, you just have to talk normally with them."

Ian frowned, "What?"

After Amy gave raised an eyebrow, realization flooded Ian's face.

"Wait, you think Milo is a suspect?" Ian murmured.

Amy looked around and nodded, "He lied to us and the police. I mean, he was questioned the same night that he found Landon's body. How could've he forgotten that he heard a woman talking with Landon? And better y-yet, how could he remember that three years after the murder?"

Ian wanted to rip his hair off. Anybody could've found out that Milo had been lying just because of what Amy had concluded right now. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"And the cookies?" Amy continued, "They were baked yesterday, not last week. Believe me, because of Nellie's chef dreams, I now know a lot of things from food just by looking at them."

Now Ian was even more surprised than before. A flicker of admiration flashed in his eyes.

"Wow," he murmured, "That was really good."

Amy smiled, her cheeks coloring lightly.

"So I guess Milo will join our suspect list?" Ian asked.

Amy sighed, and reluctantly nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll still take you to the museum," Ian promised.

Amy smiled once more, and crossed her arms, "So, is there a reason why you practically carried me out from Milo's house?"

Ian nodded, "Amy…I think it's time for us to go on a date."

He took out a page from the case file and held it up for Amy to see.


	4. Surprise, surprise, guess who caught you

**Chapter 3:** Surprise, surprise, guess who "caught" you.

**author's note: **so it felt like a long time since I had updated, and then I realized it had been a long time since I had updated. I am so so so sorry. It's just that I've been so busy with all this homework I've been having lately, I mean, I haven't even had time to turn on my computer. I promise this I'll update on Friday, since I have no school that day. Anyways, thank you so much for the last reviews, you don't know how much they make me want to continue writing :) If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter, feel free to point them out. Review telling me what you think :D By the way, I want to thank Another Artist for giving me ideas for my new summary (did you notice I changed it?). The _two agents, one case and a whole lot of trouble _part, which is my favorite fragment of the summary, was her amazing idea :D

* * *

"So it will be an order of Fettuccine Alfredo and an order of Pasta Gamberetti e Zucchine," the waitress repeated.

"That's right," Ian answered, "And remember the Garlic bread. Kristin here is a huge fan of it."

Ian smiled at Amy, who gave him a sweet smile. _That part is true, actually_, Amy thought.

She looked around the restaurant she was at, where happy couples sat around in their tables giggling, flirting, or simply gazing at each other. If someone ever asked Amy out, she would rather go out to the movies than to the _Italian Evening _restaurant. She liked the food and everything, but, unlike other couples, she'd rather go to a normal restaurant than to one that only allowed couples. She wasn't sure why.

All of a sudden, the events of the day before flashed in her mind.

After Ian had told her that they should go on a date, she remembered her cheeks turned red and her green eyes had widened. Ian, after slightly blushing himself, had told her that it was for the case, since he had found something in the case files that might help them get a lead.

"Landon started to travel a lot in the last years of his life," Ian had explained, "Especially to Boston. The detectives checked his GPS, and saw that when he came to Boston, he always stopped at _Italian Evening-"_

"The most r-romantic and fancy restaurant in Boston," Amy continued for him, "But how is that possible? Isn't it for c-couples only? And for that speed-date program, but I don't think he'd go to that."

"Exactly," Ian said, "It also says here that the other waitresses who were questioned about him didn't know a thing about Landon, since only one of them, Julia Bennett, attended him every time he came."

Amy nodded, a thoughtful look on her face, "Did this Julia say anything?"

"She wasn't interviewed," Ian replied, "She ended up in the hospital the day before Landon's murder occurred."

Amy gave Ian a questioning look.

"Apparently, a car ran over her," Ian answered.

Amy frowned and looked down, "Now that's a coincidence. Did she quit already?"

"No. They actually promoted her to work as a chef," Ian told her, "Which is why we have to go. If she still works there we might talk to her, and we can also ask other waitresses what their opinion on Julia is."

Amy nodded, "That's a good idea. But I still don't think they'd let us in just like that. Even if it is for CIA stuff. Some restaurant owners a-are as hard-headed as that."

Ian laughed, "Love, don't you get it? We're going to pretend to be two normal teenagers on a normal date at a fancy restaurant."

Amy had been so surprised by the idea that she had forgotten to tell him he should stop calling her "love".

And that was how Amy had ended up sitting across from Ian, impersonating a Kristin Waters and holding his hand as he smiled fondly at her.

"That's all you want?" the waitress asked both of them with a slight grin.

"Yes, thank you," Ian replied.

"Okay, then, I'll be here with your drinks immediately," she responded.

After the waitress walked away, Amy removed her hand from Ian's gentle grasp and tried not to blush, "Why d-didn't you ask her how long she had worked in h-here?"

"Because it would look suspicious," Ian said, "Imagine if you worked at a restaurant, and right after you seated a couple, one of them asked you if you worked here three years ago and then start asking about a dead man."

"We weren't going to ask about Landon right now," Amy replied.

Ian looked away, "But still."

Amy shook her head and inspected the restaurant once more. It's polished white floors reflected the light from the golden chandeliers in the roof. She was surrounded by white walls and tall pillars, with ivy leaves hanging now and then by the walls. It made her feel as if she was at an Ancient Roman temple, which was one of the things she liked about the restaurant. While looking around, she noticed three archways completely covered in ivy leaves.

"Hey, what is that?" Amy asked Ian, pointing at the archway.

Ian followed her finger, "Those are the private tables. For couples that want to be alone."

Amy looked at Ian and was about to ask another question when he automatically pressed his hand against hers.

"Here she comes," Ian murmured.

The waitress set the drinks down on the table and looked at the agents, "Your food might take a while, since the chef just started to cook it."

Ian looked at Amy, "We don't mind."

"I h-heard the chef was once a waitress h-here," Amy said quickly, trying not to stutter, which was difficult with Ian's hand on top of hers, "Is it true?"

The waitress grinned and nodded, "Julia Bennett, she is my best friend. We started to work here at the same time."

Amy rapidly glanced at Ian, "You have been working here for a long time, then."

"Five years," the waitress replied with a proud smile, "I worked all this years so I could enter college…which I finally did. In fact, this is my last week in here."

"Oh," Amy said.

"I'm sure Julia will miss you," Ian added.

"She will, but not much," the waitress answered, "She always has a man who visits her. Or at least for now."

Noting Ian's and Amy's confused faces, she continued, "I'm not sure if Julia will like me telling you guys about this, but I will, since it will add more romance to the restaurant. I think Julia is and has dated two men in secret; at different times of course."

"Really?" Ian asked.

The waitress nodded, "A few months after we both started to work here, a man came and Julia immediately attended him. Two weeks later, he came once again and Julia also attended him. The same happened every two weeks. Julia always took him to the private tables, and when she did, we didn't see either of them for two hours. Three or two years ago, he stopped coming and I couldn't help but notice how depressed Julia started to act. A year ago, though, another man came to this restaurant, and Julia attended him too. He also received the same attentions from Julia as the first one."

"Wow," Ian commented, "The restaurant's own chef conducting a _Romeo & Juliet_ life...that does add a bit of romance to the restaurant."

The waitress smiled, "Yeah, well, it's not so romantic anymore. I liked the first man better. He was nice, charming and he was also an archaeologist, just like Julia-"

"Julia is an archaeologist?" Ian interrupted.

The waitress nodded, "But just for the weekends, she works at a site near the forests. Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah, and unlike this one, we could see his handsome face."

"Really?" Amy asked.

The waitress nodded, "This one always wears a black jacket and a grey beanie," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "And I swear, once I almost walked on them in the private room, the man was aiming a gun at something. It wasn't Julia, thank God, since she was only watching him."

Amy and Ian glanced at each other. Amy was about to ask something else when a _beep_ startled her.

"Oh, sorry," the waitress laughed as she got out a small, black circle, "This is my beeper, it signals me when a customer enters the restaurant. You see, I always get carried away by telling this story. You're the only ones I have told about the gun, though. Anyways, I've gotta go. I'll be back with your food as soon as possible."

And with a departing smile, the waitress left.

"Well, that was easy," Amy commented, "I thought it would be harder to get the information out from someone."

"Didn't you hear? She tells _everyone _this 'story'. And, besides, it didn't really help us much," Ian pointed out.

"What? Why?" Amy asked, "D-didn't you pay attention? Julia is an archaeologist, just like Milo. _And_ Milo and Julia work at the same site. I saw a _Deep in the Woods Archaeology_ badge in his table. _Deep in the Woods Archaeology_ is the name of the archaeology site in Boston. So I am guessing they know each other. And Landon also worked as an archaeologist. I think they are connected somehow."

Ian gazed at Amy before nodding slowly, "That's a nice theory. I think we should check that archaeology site out. Maybe we can get a lead or something."

Amy grinned triumphantly, "I think w-we should, I mean, besides the case, I've always wanted to go to an archaeology site."

"I had a hunch that you did," Ian smiled at her.

Amy smiled once more. After a while, they started to review the case, and after deciding that they knew every detail of the case by heart, they continued talking about their personal lives. They were so focused on their conversation, though, that they didn't realize they were still holding hands.

* * *

"Where are my keys?" Ian asked Amy, "I think I gave them to you."

Amy walked over next to him, "Nope. T-they are in your pants' front pocket. I saw you putting them there."

"No, I'm sure I would've remembered putting them in there," Ian said.

Amy crossed her arms, "Seriously? Check your pocket."

Ian stared at Amy blankly for a few seconds before digging his pockets. After a second, his coffee-colored cheeks turned red as he got out two keys, "Oh."

Amy was about to laugh when she heard two surprised chuckles and a gasp. She decided to ignore it, until she saw Ian's face. He was looking behind Amy's shoulders with his eyes practically bugged out. Curious, she turned around and gasped.

Standing in front of them were a confused Jonah Wizard, a chuckling Hamilton Holt and a shocked Dan Cahill.


	5. The Wizard, the Ninja, and the Dolt

**Chapter 5:** The Wizard, the Ninja, and the Dolt

**author's note:** just like I promised, I updated today! I was planning to update earlier, but I didn't want to publish a rushed chapter. This is mostly dialogue, which isn't exactly my strongest point, so feel free to leave a review telling me what I should change. I also realized that on the last chapter, I wrote: _Chapter 3_, when it had to be _Chapter 4_. I am sorry about that. Anyways, I want to thank my reviewers once again! You guys are amazing! Also, I want you guys to somehow participate in this story, so if you want, you can give me an idea on Ian and Amy's relationship, something that a character might do, etc., and if it is good, I'll use it later on in the story. You'll be credited, obviously :D By the way, I am sorry if Jonah's gangster dialogue is lame...I don't know anything about gangster talk!

* * *

Ian watched as Amy's face flashed from surprise to shock then to happiness in what seemed like a second.

"Ham! Dan! Jonah!" she exclaimed and practically ran toward them, her arms wide open.

The boys' faces broke into huge smile as each of them hugged her.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were coming until next week," Amy said as she tucked a strand of her silky, reddish-brown hair behind her ear.

Jonah shrugged, "I thought I'd give ya'll a surprise, but Ham here also had the same idea."

Amy nodded, "Seriously, I-I didn't expected you guys. If I would've known, I would have a bunch of gifts for you…it has been two months since I've seen you!"

Hamilton grinned, "Don't worry, Amy-o, we're fine with Dan here."

Ian noticed that Dan remained quiet, still glancing back and forth from Amy and Ian.

"Fo shizzle," Jonah told Amy, "It looked like yo were busy with someone, anyways."

"What?" Amy asked, chuckling.

"You were about to kiss Ian, weren't you?" Hamilton questioned with a knowing smile.

Amy turned to look at Ian, just as red as he was.

"N-no, w-we're just-," Amy stammered just as Ian said, "No, we're not on a date-"

But Jonah interrupted them both, "No worries, I saw it comin' already."

Hamilton nodded, "I always thought that Ian was way less colder with you than he was with Dan."

Dan simply nodded, still a surprised look on his face.

Hamilton and Jonah turned to look at Ian.

"Whaddup, homie?" Jonah exclaimed as he gave Ian a man-hug.

Hamilton bumped his fist with Ian's, "It's been a long time, dude. What have you been up to these days? Besides being with Amy, I mean."

Ian once again turned red as Hamilton and Jonah laughed.

"I hope you don't hurt Amy, though," Hamilton warned, "I've grown stronger over the years."

"Hamilton," Amy whined.

Ian looked at Hamilton's buff arms, "I see."

Hamilton and Jonah broke into laughter once again. Ian tried to do the same, but failed miserably.

"Ooh-kay, so my sister is dating Ian Kabra?" Dan asked all of a sudden, "That's going to take a _long_ time to get used to."

Amy sighed, "Dan, I wasn't on a date with Ian, I swear."

"Oh, c'mon, don't lie to us, Amy," Jonah chuckled, "Why else would you be with Ian at _Italian Evening_? Even a rapper like me knows that I.E. is full of cheesy, romantic lovers…and I haven't been in Boston for a long time."

"I.E.?" Amy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't play dumb with us, Amy-o," Hamilton said, "It's short for _Italian Evening_."

Ian and Amy glanced at each other.

"I know it seems hard to believe," Ian spoke up, "But Amy and I weren't on a date."

Dan looked incredulously at Ian, "Oh, really?"

Ian nodded, "Yes, Daniel."

Dan glared at Ian "_Dan. Not _Daniel, you brainless-"

"Dan," Amy cut in.

Dan sighed and crossed his arms once more.

"Wait a second, this isn't about one of those CIA cases, right Amy?" Hamilton asked.

Ian's mouth dropped open, "You told them?"

"_We_ found out," Dan told Ian.

Ian's eyes widened, "That's even worst!"

Amy ran a hand through her hair, looking troubled, "_Agent Richeliview_ told them."

Ian leaned against his car, "Now why would he do that, Amy?"

"It's a long story," Dan commented.

"Hamilton and Jonah helped us in a c-case a year ago," Amy answered, "They were arriving to our house when they witnessed a shooting and a murder taking place over some stolen jewels. Dan found out after doing a little investigation of his own when he saw us acting suspicious."

"So this _is_ about your CIA job, cuz!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Yes," Ian answered for Amy, "Now lower your voice if you don't want anyone else to hear us."

Jonah held up his hands and mouthed _sorry_.

"Well, then, since you aren't on a date but solving a case," Dan started, "Care to explain why you were at _Italian Evening_?"

Ian looked around, hesitating. He sighed, "Where were you heading?"

"First answer the question, Cobra," Dan said.

"If you want me to call you 'Dan' then you have to stop calling me 'Cobra'," Ian exhaled.

Dan smirked, "What's wrong with 'Cobra'?"

Ian stood straighter, "What is wrong with 'Daniel'?"

"What is wrong with us spending a night without fighting?" Hamilton asked. He shook his head and turned to Ian, "We were heading to Dan's and Amy's house."

Ian nodded, "Thank you, Hamilton. Now, _Dan_, I think we should go somewhere else to speak about this, uh…issue."

Dan looked at Ian and, for what seemed the first time in years, he smiled at him with one eyebrow raised, "I never imagined myself doing this but…Ian, how about you come over to our house?"

"That's a great idea!" Amy said suddenly, a little bit to happy. A second later, she was bright red, "I m-mean, I had to invite Ian someday, you know, h-him being my p-partner and all."

Jonah grinned as he chuckled silently.

Hamilton placed an arm around Amy, which made Ian frown, "You know, I think I like Ian better than your last partner. He looked so…dorky. He didn't have a piece of muscle in him!"

"Well, Ian i-isn't exactly the buffest, either," Amy commented.

Ian looked at Amy, "What?"

Amy glanced apologetically at Ian.

"Well, at least I'm sure that he knows three ways to kill someone with a shoe," Hamilton said.

Ian scowled, "Well, you clearly can't, _Dolt_."

"Don't call him that!" Amy and Dan exclaimed in unison.

Hamilton seemed unfazed, "Wait…you can actually kill someone with a shoe?"

Ian shook his head, an exasperated look on his face, "Just get in the car."

* * *

"This is a very nice house, Amy," Ian observed as his eyes examined the Cahill's house.

It wasn't anything big, unlike the Kabra mansion (Ian had been lying to Amy when he told her his house was smaller than Milo's), but it still brought a comfortable feeling to Ian. The house was neat, but a bit messy here and there, giving it a homey feeling. Ian had to admit that he liked the house; it looked like one of those elegant but cozy house-models in decoration magazines.

You could tell that Hamilton, Jonah and Dan had been playing video games, also. There were pizza boxes on the living room's table, three Wii remotes scattered on the cream-colored sofa, and a golden chain on the wooden floor –probably Jonah's.

"There's my chain!" Jonah exclaimed as soon as he got in the house.

"Dan! I just cleaned the house!" Amy told Dan as she approached the pizza boxes, "Couldn't you've at least tried to keep the house tidy?"

Dan shrugged, "By the way, Fiske left before Jonah and Ham came, if you were wondering. Now, please seat down, you're here for a reason, aren't you?"

Amy stood up with three pizza boxes in her hands, "That's right."

Ian placed his hands in his pockets, nodding along.

Dan looked at them expectantly, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Ian and Amy looked at each other then sighed audibly. _I hope this doesn't damage the case, _Ian thought. And so, after clearing his throat, he began, "Three years ago, a man called-"

"Wait," Jonah interrupted, "How about yo begin where you two met."

"Fine," Ian murmured, "I was at a drugstore, ready to arrest this man who dealt drugs and killed teenagers."

Hamilton winced at this.

"We had been working on that case ever since I began as a CIA agent," Ian continued, "Back at the drugstore, I…well…I-"

"Ian decided to go against orders," Amy cut in, "And he nearly let the man escape."

"Off the chain, cuz," Jonah sarcastically commented, shaking his head at Ian.

"I caught him, you know," Ian told Jonah.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, here I've got to thank Amy," Ian said, hesitantly. He gave Amy a small smile, which she gladly returned, "If it weren't for her, Clay would've escaped."

"Clay?" Hamilton questioned.

"He's the bad guy," Dan told Hamilton.

Ian rolled his eyes, "After we arrested Clay-"

"And after you two got into a fight over whose case it was," Hamilton added.

"How did you know that?" Amy asked, surprised.

Hamilton shrugged, "I always thought of Ian as the guy who fights over anything…even with girls. And it is obvious that you didn't know you were both working on the same case...otherwise Ian, to please you, wouldn't have gone 'ahead orders'."

"Well, you're right in s-some parts," Amy murmured.

"Our boss, who was also acting suspicious, told us that we were both assigned to the same case so he could test our skills and judge if he should partner us up," Ian rapidly said, annoyed by the interruptions.

"Woah, why the rush?" Jonah asked.

Ian ignored him, "Our case is about this man, Landon Williams, who was killed three years ago. They put us together because he is an Ekaterina-"

"He _was_ an Ekaterina, he is dead now," Amy corrected.

"Cahills are spread all over the world," Dan observed to no one in particular.

"Would you guys _please_ stop interrupting me?" Ian exclaimed.

The four teenagers in front of Ian drew in their breaths, but said nothing more.

"Thank you," Ian sighed, "Anyways, he was killed in front of a military base, and someone was trying to frame him of stealing military weapons. But Landon's boss told the CIA that he hadn't stolen anything, that in fact, Landon had been a victim of stealing. You see, Landon was supposedly just driving by to drop off some important Ekaterina documents. But he got killed in the process, and the documents had disappeared. The Ekaterinas haven't stopped their search. Flash-forward to now, Amy and I are investigating this cold case. Just yesterday, we interrogated our only witness, Milo Donovan, an ex-soldier who is now a millionaire archaeologist and a museum owner. He told us that he hadn't really seen anything, but that he had heard two voices: Landon's and a female's. Amy remembered that Milo hadn't mentioned the female voice when interrogated, and once outside Milo's mansion, she told me that."

"And what does that have to do with _Italian Evening_?" Dan asked.

"I'm getting to that, Dani-"(Dan glared at Ian) "_Dan_."

Dan nodded approvingly, "Continue."

"Amy wasn't the only one that had found out something, I did too," Ian said, "Every time that Landon came to Boston to deliver something, he always used a GPS. And in his favorites, he had one location that made me curious-"

"Italian Evening," Hamilton cut in.

"That's right," Amy told him with a smile.

Ian frowned once more, "May I continue?"

"Oh, yeah, o-of course Ian," Amy replied.

Ian looked at the group, "We didn't know what he could be doing there, since it was a couples only restaurant, so we decided to fake date so we could get some information about it. See, Daniel? We weren't even on a-"

A shoe landing on his face interrupted Ian.

"It will be worse the next time you call me 'Daniel'," Dan warned.

Jonah and Hamilton broke into loud laughter, and Ian looked disappointedly at Amy, who was stifling giggles.

"Wow, you're so supportive," Ian said, sounding hurt.

"I-I'm sorry," Amy said, her smile threatening to show, "At least he didn't use one of his ninja moves on you."

_Great, he is still obsessed with ninjas,_ Ian thought.

"You don't need to tell us the rest tonight, you can tell it to us tomorrow at D.F.A.," Jonah said, standing up, "I'm goin' back to my hotel, it is time for The Wizard to rest."

"D.F.A.?" Ian repeated.

"Deep in the Woods Archaeology," Hamilton supplied.

Ian gave Amy a questioning look.

"Didn't you hear me in the car? I told them about D.F.A. and they want to go," Amy told him.

"What? They can't go!" Ian exclaimed.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because this is a case, not a play-date," Ian told her.

"But I've always wanted to go to an archaeological site," Dan said. He smiled, "And you would make Amy happy if you took us."

Ian shook his head and avoided looking at Amy.

"Yes, she will be very thankful," Jonah continued, waggling his eyebrows.

"Amy, ask him to take us," Hamilton told Amy.

"What makes you t-think he'll obey me?" Amy asked.

Hamilton shook his head, "Because he likes-"

"You're not going, and that is final," Ian said as he stood up.

Little did the agent know that the three boys could be very persuasive.


	6. Author's Note

I HATE to write author's note instead of a chapter. I know this isn't allowed, but I find this extremely necessary.

You see, next week is my exams week, and I don't use my computer on exams week because not only am I very busy studying, but also, I get rid of all my distractions to only focus on studying (I actually give my computer to my mom so she can hide it :P). So I won't be updating next week. And the week after the next is Holy Week or Spring Break or whatever you want to call it, and my aunt invited us over to her house in Florida, and I'm not taking my computer to the trip, so I won't be updating that week either. I am SO SO SO sorry, but I just can't update in these two weeks. However, I promise that the instant I get back to my house (after sleeping for an hour), I'll try to write my story and I'll try to publish the next chapter.

So…I'll see you guys in two weeks?

(Again, I am so so sorry)

P.S. Thanks for all the awesome reviews from last chapter!


End file.
